A New Day
by CANTFINDMEEEE
Summary: Ahri and Kat live a new love life. Exploring themselves, and their bodies. Contains futanari, foot fetish, etc. Nothing too extreme.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

It was a new day for both Katarina and Ahri. They just finished shipping their stuff from their old dorms to their new dorm where they will be living together. It comes complete with a double bed, an extendable couch, and carpet. They chose these types of furniture to tailor to their personal needs. It also has a big shower/bathtub with a lot of room. Personally constructed if the two ever felt the need to shower or bathe together. A closet with a lot of storage room to hold all they're toys. Even the Piltover sex machine Ahri bought. Not too big of windows so that they don't have anyone peeping on them when they're in the mood.

Ahri woke up in her new bed breathing the new air that Katarina too breathed. She grinned and looked down at the redhead she loved. She kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the side of the bed. It was a new carpet, one she would walk together with her girlfriend. She curled her toes and grinned at every happy memory she was going to make with Kat. Katarina soon awoke as well and had a surprise in for Ahri. Kat knew that she didn't know she was awake yet so she snuck up behind her and grabbed Ahri's dick through her pants.

"Aahh!" She moaned in pleasurable surprise. She couldn't escape as the redhead held her back. Katarina stopped for a moment to spit on her hand and proceed to jerk Ahri off. Ahri didn't mind being a naughty vulnerable fox, and Katarina took note of this. Katarina just wanted to quickly end this so she licked Ahri's foxy ears and jerked her even faster. It was a quickie but Ahri came nonetheless. Moaning, she slightly bucked her hips forward as wet stains became to appear on Ahri's panties.

"*snicker. Well good morning Kat!" She laughed and kissed a peck on her lips. Ahri used the little essence she could scrap from the morning quickie. They both walked together to the kitchen to cook breakfast together. Champions are famous, but they can be like normal people at any time. For breakfast, they had ordinary butter on toast and eggs. They both sat down and proceeded to eat and talk.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked. Now that they were actually together, they had to do they're daily stuff together. Ahri was ready to take on anything Katarina would take her for the day. Maybe she would bike through the town. Walk her down on the beach. Snuggle on the grass under a tree.

"Grocery shopping…" Ahri said disappointedly. Katarina was an unorganized woman, but she won't be lazy enough to buy her own food. "Do you really want to keep eating toast and eggs from dawn to dusk?" Katarina responded to Ahri's grunt of disappointment. After an hour of Katarina lugging Ahri back and forth through the isles they finished and stopped by home to drop off they're stuff.

"Now it's your turn for choosing what we do now Ahri." She smiled at her and Ahri happily replied. "Let's go to the park, lay down a blanket, and snuggle in the shade." Ahri said excitedly. She clapped twice in excitement and rushed inside for a blanket. In Katarina's mind she thought that this girl is no way in common with me. But she liked that about Ahri. She didn't want a relationship where they both liked doing the same thing. A fun relationship is exploring new ways to bond.

They held hands walking down the street, not ashamed of their relationship. While walking Ahri decided to get closer with Kat and she nestled her head onto Katarina's shoulders. Even though Katarina was a strong woman, she had a soft shoulder. Katarina felt this and she rested her head onto Ahri's. Ahri's hair felt soft on her cheek. The two looked inseparable. They kept walking past people who just minded their own business, and some even smiling at this adorable couple.

Finally reaching the park, they found a nice, secretive, shady spot where they can lie down together and snuggle. Katarina made the first move and moved her leg up and hugged Ahri's legs with her leg. The two locked lips and sensually kissed. Katarina had the dominant tongue and pushed Ahri's back leaving her tongue in Ahri's mouth. Ahri would then move her head back exposing some of Kat's tongue and then sucking on it. The two then swapped back and forth sucking each other's tongues.

Moving forward Ahri moved her hand behind Katarina's clothes to reveal Katarina's bra in which she unstrapped. Gazing at her perfect breasts she flicked her tongue on her left nipple while rotating her thumb on the right. Katarina then grabbed behind Ahri and disrobed her traditional kimono. Katarina went straight in and got into Ahri's sweet spot in between Ahri's breasts. Ahri moaned at Katarina's bold advance held the back of her head. Katarina then began to teasingly lick slowly up from her chest to her neck where she laid her entire mouth. She moved her mouth up and down from her neck to shoulders. Both of them began to feel horny and they both knew what this was leading up to.

"Hey Kat?" Ahri asked as she was disrobing the rest of her outfit. " Yeah what?" Katarina asked. "Can I…fuck your feet?" She timidly asked. Ahri wanted to explore every part of her partner's body to get her fullest experience. To Katarina, it was awkward to see Ahri into this stuff but how could she let her down. "Of course. I don't see the issue." Ahri was delighted to see that Katarina was really helping her explore her sexuality and achieve her goal to be more human.

Ahri told Katarina to lie down on her stomach and put her feet up. Before proceeding to fuck her feet, she wanted to admire Katarina's perfect feet. She had smooth feet and arches that were contoured so perfectly it was as if they were sculpted. She couldn't help herself but go in face first and sniff those feet. It was way better than the time she sniffed her socks, but now her feet. Of course it had an odor but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was Katarina's odor, and she loved it. She then licked from the bottom of her heel to the tips of her toes where she sucked on Katarina's big toe. In Katarina's perspective it felt really ticklish but it felt pretty good having Ahri lick and suck her feet. Now Ahri applied some lube, massaged her feet, and fucked her feet. She started off slow, holding Katarina's feet together so she won't get tired. Katarina was getting turned on herself so she grabbed one of Ahri's panties from her purse and began sniffing. Her cock then began to get hard so she had to aim her cock towards Ahri to get comfortable. She enjoyed the view; fucking her feet and looking at Kat's hard dick while she sniffs away at her panties.

Katarina kept snickering at how Ahri's dick kept tickling her feet. She had to admit though that this was nothing she would do with any partner. To her it felt foreign, but again that is what she liked about her. She helped fill in the gaps in her life that she couldn't do herself.

Ahri kept moving her hips back and forth, seeming to lose control and lose herself in her primal sexual instincts. She felt a pressure beginning to build up in her groin and even saw a bead of pre come out of her dick. "Kat…huff…huff…I'm almost…there!" She told Kat as she began to move her hips faster, fucking her feet at a quick pace. Ahri took in one last heavy sniff of Kat's panties and bucked forward hard, spewing her love all over Kat's feet and all the way to her back. As Ahri kept ejaculating, Kat closed her toes around Ahri's tip to try to catch as much cum from her feet. Cum dripped from Kat's feet and onto the blanket. Her ass and lower back was painted with Ahri's love juiced which trickled down Kat's waist. Ahri pulled out of Kat's feet and began to lick and suck her cum off of her feet, getting every single inch. She licked all the way from her heel, gathering as much cum in her mouth as possible. Kat got a lot of cum on her toes, so she individually sucked each one.

Kat began to not be able to hold herself back anymore, so she lay on her back. Ahri kept on sucking, but Kat used this view to slowly jack herself off. With the help of Ahri, Kat was able to let her cock be as long as hers. While slowly fapping, Kat bent her head down trying to meet her own cock with her mouth. Kat was flexible enough and had a long enough dick to reach. Kat's lips met with her dick's tip and she kissed and licked it. Having enough teasing herself, she decided to go in and suck her own cock. Ahri finally cleaned Kat's feet and looked up seeing the redheaded beauty sucking her own dick. Ahri was both impressed and turned on by this sight and decided to see what it would really feel like.

She faced towards Kat and got into the same position as Kat and began to suck her own dick. Ahri wanted to feel Kat's pleasure as exactly as possible so she mimicked her speeds. They both self-sucked each other off, staring at each other sexily in the eyes. Kat hadn't even got a third of her dick in so she decided to go in deeper and go for a full blow job. She slowly moved her head down and down until her lips kissed her groin. Katarina had successfully deep-throated her own dick. Ahri wasn't as flexible as her, but had bigger boobs than Kat. Using her hands, Ahri decided to give herself a tit-fuck and moved her boobs up and down her shaft. The feeling was great having boobs massaging your dick and a mouth sucking your cock. They both drowned in self-pleasure. Katarina desperately trying to move her head faster to achieve orgasm and Ahri sucking harder and moving her boobs faster. Katarina winked at Ahri and Ahri took this as a signal she was going to cum soon. Both felt pressure building up in their groin and both were at max speed. As both came Katarina wanted to swallow, but in order for Ahri to use it she had to cum outside her mouth and so she did. She shot a total of 7 shots of long ropes of cum into the air that rained down onto their sweaty bodies. Ahri who also just cam shot 9 ropes of cum and lost control of her dick, randomly was spreading her semen in nearly every direction. Both were shot in the face by her cumshot. Both took a couple seconds to gather themselves and Katarina suggested something.

"Hey Ahri, you have a lot of control of your magic right?" She asked curiously. "Yes? Why?" Ahri retorted. Ahri knew she had something in plan to use her magic for something kinky. "Can you use your magic to jerk us both off?" Katarina enjoyed receiving hand jobs and giving them as well. But it would be tiring if they tried to do it to each other. She wanted to passionately make out with Ahri, holding her face down with both hands while Ahri's magic jerked them off. "I could try." Ahri said. Ahri too was curious if this could actually be pulled off.

Ahri channeled the magic in her body and into her hands. Wielding it, cast it onto herself and Katarina. What happened next, would change the way they made love forever. A magic hand that looked a lot like Ahri's was attached to both of their penises. Ahri kinetically signaled the hand to jerk them off and it did. "Wow, this really feels like your hand giving me a hand job!" Katarina said happily. The hand seemed to me made of magic but also had zero friction as it felt completely lubricated. As Ahri was laying back, smiling and closing her eyes at this hands free pleasure, Katarina made her advance and made out with Ahri. The two locked lips as Katarina pulled Ahri in closer to her, touching noses. The tips of their dicks lightly kissed each other and this sudden feeling shocked both of them. Katarina then moved her hands down Ahri's back, gripping her round ass. Ahri responded in the same way, but using one of her fingers to massage her partner's anus. Katarina brought one of her hands up, sucked on her middle finger and slowly penetrated Ahri's anus. "Kyah!" Ahri yelped at this sudden sharp pleasure which soon turned to pure pleasure as Katarina's lubricated finger kept going in and out of her anus.

"Ahri…huff…make the hands go faster." She ordered Ahri. She happily obliged and made the hands move faster than a hand job from either of them. They both were unprepared from this sudden pleasure and broke the kiss. Katarina fell flat on her back arching her hips upward and groping her breasts. On the other hand Ahri fell into doggy position and the view mimicked a human milking a cow. The pressure building higher and higher until none of them could take it and both erupt all their sticky cum. Katarina shot 11 ropes of cum all into her face and chest. She smiles and closer her eyes in pleasure of the waves of cum shooting into her face. Ahri still in doggy position shot all 14 ropes of cum, splattering them onto the blanket making a puddle of wet sticky cum. Both felt like they were almost done since the sun was going to set, but Ahri gave one last suggestion.

"Katarina… can I fuck your ass?" She said timidly. She was okay to leave since it was almost sun set but Katarina gave her answer. "I've been waiting all day for you to say that." She said "But it's almost late and we need to get back home." She said disappointedly. Ahri was disappointed but happy nonetheless after all the love they made today. They packed their things, and headed home.

"Maybe tomorrow you can fuck my ass." Katarina teased Ahri. "But promise me I can fuck yours." How could Ahri ever say no to an offer like that. "Deal!" They kissed each other to seal the promise and held hands all the way down.


	2. Chapter 2: Revengeful Love

It was morning again and this time Katarina woke up first. Feeling a little naughty she crawled under the blankets, pulled down Ahri's panties and erected Ahri's flaccid penis. Look up from the covers it looked like Ahri was going to have quite the wet dream. From that point on, morning quickies began to be part of the daily routine both of them shared. Then Katarina deep-throated Ahri all the way down to the base of her penis, then back out. Slightly lubricated, Katarina jerked Ahri off fast to get a quick shot off her while licking Ahri's anus. Ahri still asleep, her eyes closed tighter, her teeth clenched, and her arched hips she came. Two shots came out and stained the blanket covering her. Moments later Ahri opened her eyes to see her beautiful redhead woman gazing at her from under the sheets.

Ahri gave out a sigh of relief/pleasure. "Good morning Kat." She smiled and kissed Katarina on the lips. The two walked to the table to eat their typical morning food. They both sat down and Ahri wanted to get a little revenge for her surprise blowjob. Ahri was bare foot and she also noticed that Katarina didn't have any panties on and only had a shirt on. She took this opportunity to use her magic to life up Kat's shirt with her magic and give Katarina a femdom version of a foot job. "So Ahri do you wanna-" She was interrupted with feeling of magic blowing her shirt up followed by Ahri's feet collapsing onto her exposed dick. Katarina moaned loudly dropping her fork on her plate grabbing the seat of her chair because of the sudden pleasure. "Ah…Ahri what are you-" Ahri put more pressure squeezing Katarina's dick with her feet. "Hnngg!" Katarina moaned louder moving her head down in pleasurable pain. She then soon realized that this was revenge for the surprise blowjob she gave to her. "I'm sorry Ah-!" Interrupted again Ahri began moving her feet up and down while applying much force onto Katarina's dominated dick. "Ahh!" Katarina kept yelping at the amount of force that Ahri was applying.

"At least let us finish our food first Ahri!" She pleaded. Katarina only delayed the inevitable. Ahri finished her food fast while Katarina ate slowly. This whole time Ahri remained silent, yet somehow was in control of Kat without saying a single word. Katarina was down to the last piece of her egg white. She knew that as soon as she finished, Ahri would strike again. This was the most dramatic piece of egg in all of history. Katarina inserted her last egg white, chewed slowly, and took one last look at Ahri. There was a greedy smile on Ahri. All she had to do was to swallow and Ahri would get her again. There was no escape. *Gulp. "Hya!" Ahri yelped again at the feet that attacked her dick with a fast and greedy motion. Feeling pressure build up Katarina knew she was about to cum and cocked her head up in her orgasm. But she didn't, Ahri stopped her attack and Katarina was left on edge. Needing to release, Katarina attempted to get her hands to finish but Ahri denied her again. Katarina was bound by magic and her hands were in Ahri's control. She felt like a marionette and Ahri her puppet master.

" The couch, now!" Ahri ordered her. Katarina didn't know what got into her. Is she doing this on purpose or getting revenge? She was left clueless. Ahri sat on the couch and Katarina sat down cross legged and her hands still controlled by her magic. Before beginning Ahri gave Katarina a wink of assurance and Katarina now was going to play along in her femdom. Ahri cast another spell but Katarina didn't notice the spell that was cast on her. What she used was a spell that prevented the user to experience orgasms and kept the user on edge. Ahri spit all over Katarina's dick letting it slowly trickle down from the tip to shaft. Katarina shivered and wished that her hands were free so that she could masturbate. Ahri then removed her panties, letting loose her erect beast out to breathe. She slid her panties down her legs, leaving it on her foot and tossed it onto Katarina's face. Katarina took a whiff of that odorous smell that Ahri gave off. Sniffing it made her cock throb and yearn for more attention. "Please master!" She pleaded desperately. "Please let me cum!" Katarina was actually sincere and Ahri realized this so she unbound her hands.

Now free, Katarina went straight to fapping and sniffing the fresh panties Ahri tossed her. "Hnngg!" Katarina moaned in pleasurable relief at now after edging for so long she could cum. "Almost!" Ahri for sure she would have cum by now but she didn't. "What's going on!" Katarina kept fapping faster trying to release all of her cum. Her arm began to grow tired and she stopped. She was still left on the edge of feeling an orgasm. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ahhh." Ahri laughed mockingly at Katarina who looked to be in frustration at not being able to orgasm. "Ahri please let me cum!" She pleaded. She desperately need to release her cum. "Who?" Ahri scoffed and faked her annoyed look. " Please let me cum Master Ahri!" Ahri was pleased by this plead of desperation and gave her an answer.

"Let me fuck you in the ass, and I'll let you cum." She smiled deviously, still having plans on toying with Ahri. "Thank you master." Katarina felt relieved that soon she will be able to cum. Katarina positioned herself doggy position. Her dick was still achingly hard and hung down touching the soft carpet. Ahri applied the proper lube on her dick and began to tease Kat's ass. Using only her tip she kept forcing it in but not fully committing. "Beg for it!" Ahri commanded. Katarina obediently replied, "Fuck my ass Master Ahri!" Without hesitation Ahri started slowly moving her dick inside Katarina's tight ass. "Ooo! You are a tight little girl!" Ahri was pleased to have finally taken Katarina's ass virginity. Since this was Katarina's first time, the feeling was foreign, painful, but mostly pleasurable. Unused to this Katarina kept clenching and tightening her ass making it harder for Ahri but also making it feel much more pleasurable.

At last Ahri pushed her entire dick into Katarina's ass and the tight feeling felt great. Remaining this way for a while, Katarina said that she was ready for her thrusts. "I'm ready for you to fuck my ass Master!" She pleaded. Ahri pumped her dick into her ass, gradually going from slow to a steady pace. While thrusting into Katarina, she bowed down and grabbed Katarina's dick and started to jack her off. This feeling of being penetrated and getting jacked off made it feel as if she would have cum 10 times in a row. Ahri grinned and used her powerful magic to enhance her pleasure and her partner's as well.

Ahri cast another spell that used a clever use of portals. She learned this trick from Kassadin. She pulled out for a moment, cast a portal to the side that could connect to other receiving portals. She put one in Kat's ass and she would feel the same thing. Then Ahri could cast more portals anywhere else like in front of their faces where they would both suck Ahri's cock. Maybe even another portal in front of her own ass and she could even fuck herself. Ahri casts multiple portals for maximum pleasure. Katarina knew already what was happening and was already cooperating. This was a little bizarre, but she like that feeling. One cock being fucked, sucked, and given a hand job at the same time was the best feeling Ahri could ever feel. Ahri didn't last 30 seconds before cumming to the many different senses of pleasure she felt from each individual portal. "Ahhhhh! This is amazing!" She yelled in pleasure. She blew her load in both of their asses, their mouths and the floor. Katarina felt like one of those girls surrounded by many men except it was just one creative girl. Ahri pulled out and sighed all of her relief out.

"Master please! It feels like I haven't cum in so long!" She pleaded one last time. Ahri went to touch Katarina's cock and the reaction was immense. It throbbed heavily and Katarina moaned in agonizing ecstasy. "You may my slave, but first a proper reward for your patience." Ahri set up multiple portals linking up to both of their ass, mouth, tits, hands, feet, armpits, knees, multiple fleshlights, and even the Piltover sex machine was rigged up in this. Katarina was about to feel every pleasure possible in that very room and all she had to do was insert her throbbing cock into the portal in front of her. She still had her spell on so she could control when she came.

Anxiously she inserted her cock into the portal and Katarina felt a multitude of feelings at the same time. She could tell what she was feeling but she knew just by looking around she was going to fuck all those things. Ahri flipped the sex machine on and it went pumping. That was probably the most prominent feeling that she felt, but she also felt the fingers of a hand wrapped around it, the tongue of Ahri and her own mouth, the softness of both their tits, the tightness of their asses, and much more. Katarina still wasn't able to cum and her face was pure lust and pleasure. She kept thrusting her hips back and forth, going on for 10 minutes. Every minute Katarina would cry, "PLEASE MASTER LET ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM!" She kept going, never giving up on her goal to orgasm.

In an instant Ahri broke the orgasm denial spell and as that happened Katarina orgasmed harder that she's ever done all her life. It was nearly mind breaking. Her eyes floated up to the top of her eyelids, her hip arched to such an unrealistic angle, and the amount of cum she spurted out was enormous. "HYAAAA!" Katarina screamed at this huge release of pressure in her groin. Her ass filled up with her own cum and so did Ahri's. Ahri's mouth attempted to contain this cum but it was no use. It all flowed out and she decided to just pull back. She stayed in this seemingly endless orgasm for a full three minutes until it looked like she had exhausted all her energy and fell to the floor. Her cock was still hard and leaking out streams of cum. She was heavily breathing and blacked out on the large puddle of cum she made. Ahri looked around and saw the huge mess they both made. Ahri smirked and absorbed all the life energy cleaning the whole room in an instant.

"Geez what time is it?" Ahri looked to the clock and saw that it was only two in the afternoon. "Guess I'll go out and buy dinner." Ahri picked up her lover and set her to rest on the extended couch. She kissed her on the cheek and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3: A Movie with No DVD

Alright let's get to it. Since dinner is around five I can do some other things, pick up dinner, and then come home with my happy girlfriend. So what should I do? Maybe I should get a new television set because during the move one of the movers dropped it and now we don't have tv. Now where was the electronics store?

Ahri kept walking until she found the electronic store which had an assortment of television sets displayed on the front. "In other news, Piltover inventors were taken into custody after buyers of their machines were found dead after losing control of the machine." Wow, looks like Katarina really saved my life that day. "All machines have been recalled and refunds are in order." I think we're going to hold on to ours. Ahri entered the door and was met by a friendly clerk.

"Welcome! Would you like to purchase a television set?" She asked that as if she said it a million times to the others who came into her store. She gasped for a moment and realized who she was speaking to. Ah geez not this again. "You're Ahri! What's a celebrity like you doing here in my store?" Ahri and almost every single champion was really annoyed by all the praise they got for killing each other. But maybe she could use this to her advantage. "You know, an endorsement from me you could get business really booming around here." She was trying to persuade the clerk to lower the prices for her. "That…That would be awesome!" The clerk gave out an excited squeal. "Just speak into the microphone here!"

"I'm Ahri and this is my favorite store on Valoran!" She leaned back and watched the clerk play it over the speaker by the door. "Thank you, and now any tv you want is 80% off!" Wow I really made a huge steal. That's like twenty dollars for a hundred dollar tv! Ahri chose the most fitting Piltover flat screen television set for their dorm. Ahri made her purchase and had it shipped in within a day. Alright, what else can I accomplish today. I know, I'll head to the futanari market to see what kinds of stuff they have for futas.

Ahri made a couple of turns here and there and went down a suspicious alleyway that no one dared ever entering. There was a sign at the end of the tunnel which said, "Insert if futanari," And a hole that no object should ever go inside. Ahri teased her dick and hardened it to its full length. She inserted it into the whole and after waiting a while a voice came through. "Are you female?" Ahri responded yes, but there was one more test. The female voice responder, "We'll see…" What happened next was that it felt like lube was being smothered all over her entire cock. Then all of a sudden a mouth took Ahri's mouth hole like it was nothing. It was warm and her tongue kept on moving around her head. Kya! This feels amazing! Ahri moved her hips back and forth to feel this much more better but then it stopped.

"Let her in!" A door opened and what Ahri saw blew her mind. There were many nude dick girls working at counters and nude dick girls buying stuff. It was both a mall and a safe haven for dick girls everywhere. She looked to the side and saw a sign that said "Clothes here" and a wall of lockers to keep your stuff in.

Well this place looks awesome! Nude futanaris walking around with no shame? I could get used to this. So what shoud I buy?

Ahri already felt comfortable just walking nude and bare foot with her fellow futas in harmony. She saw all sorts of futas like white ones, black ones, tan ones, small ones, and big ones. She found a large map with a key that pinpointed parts of the one floor mall. There was clothes, fitting room, toys, glory holes, and even love rooms. She should definitely take Katarina here, she would love it. Ahri wouldn't feel right making love with another woman so she would definitely avoid the glory holes.

I'll pick up both of Kat and I some cute sex outfits and casual outfits. Then some new toys, come home and tell her all about the place. She picked out a maid outfit for both of them, some pants accustomed to futas with long dicks, and some other cute clothes. Ahri and Kat shared the same sizes so she would go to the fitting room. Ahri walked into the stall and disrobed everything. Before she could grab her clothes, something frightened her. She looked left and saw a hole. A glory hole to be precise. She heard two knocks and when she looked through the whole she saw warm, wet, and sticky mouth desperate for a cock.

No! I have to dress and go the fitting room. How could I possible cheat on Kat. I love her and I would never keep a secret like this from her. "I'm sorry but I meant to come into the fitting room." The mouth went away, but something else appeared that grabbed her attention. It was a pussy, and judging by the wetness it was ready to be fucked. This was extremely tempting as neither Kat or Ahri had a pussy so both don't know the feel of a real vagina. Ahri turned around, her dick was throbbing and even leaked precum. "I…said…no." Ahri turned around grabbed her clothes and exited.

That was so close…I was right about to give into my primal urges. I guess all that life essence I got from Kat really kept my head straight. Now let's get those new toys.

Ahri walked to the toy section and saw all the assortments of futanari exclusive flesh lights and sex related toys. One that particularly caught her eye was a double sided flesh light. There would be two users and both would insert their dicks into it. They would feel the flesh light and even make contact with the other's penis. Ahri was definitely going to take this one. Looking around more she found the newly manufactured see-through ona-holes. It was see through so the user could see their penis being pleasured every stroke. Ahri also grabbed this one as well. Maybe just one more and then she'd leave. Probably the most interesting one she saw was the mouth flesh light. It was a toy around the size of a real mouth and was quite realistic. It even had a throat that simulated gagging and the tightness of a real throat. The best feature was definitely the synthetic tongue that moved around the user's tip. Ahri swiped it right off. It was around four in the afternoon and on the way home Ahri made a quick stop at the store to pick up some take out.

"I'm home!" Ahri came in with her new stuff and dropped it off near the couch. "Hey…huff…huff." Ahri came home catching Katarina masturbating to some nudes she got of Ahri and sniffing her socks. "You naughty little girl." Ahri kissed her on the lip and changed into some comfortable clothes. As Ahri walked back in she sat next to her girlfriend. "Wanna sniff my feet and fuck them at the same time?" Katarina nodded quickly and she cast her portal spells. One toward Kat's face and her dick. Ahri stuck her legs through and shoved her feet right into Kat's face. She moaned loudly worshipping those perfect feet. She then grabbed Ahri's feet, adjusted them to her dick and began thrusting wildly. Kat came and shot a couple ropes of cum into Ahri's toes and sat back in the couch to relax in her afterglow of orgasm.

"I see you bought some stuff." Katarina looked over to her bag. "I bought us some new clothes and some new toys as well." She said the last part of her sentence erotically. Both were anxious for more nights of love together.

*Knock *Knock *Knock. Ahri rose to the sound of knocking on the door. It was around ten in the morning so Ahri put on a robe and checked the door. No one was there but a huge package was left in front. "The new tv!" Ahri dragged the huge box inside and opened it up. She ripped open the protective tape and opened the cardboard revealing their new tv. Katarina also woke up and was surprised at what Ahri bought. "You bought this thing?! How much did it cost?!" Katarina was furious that Ahri did not consult her before buying such an expensive item. "I got in sale! Don't worry, it was around 80 bucks." Katarina's angry look on her face went to a surprised face now. She'd ask how but no she was too preoccupied on their new tv.

"So how do we set this up?" Ahri asked. She didn't install her tv as it came with her room. Katarina walked around it, inspecting its wires and plugs. Immediately Ahri got out of the way and let her set up their new tv. "Go make breakfast and I'll work on this." Ahri nodded and went to the kitchen to cook their usual meal. Ahri ate her breakfast on the couch while watching Katarina work. "Help me lift this onto the cabinet." Ahri got up, grabbed the base by her hands and they both lifted it onto the cabinet. Katarina then plugged in all the appropriate wires and hooked it all up. She pressed the on button and then bam. "It works!" They both said in unison. Now they could watch movies together on the couch.

"I think we should purchase some, visual aid if we ever get in the mood ever again right?" Katarina asked. What she really meant was that she wanted to buy porn and either have sex or masturbate together watching it. "Oh I see what you mean." Ahri said in a sultry voice. For today they would go out and buy the hottest futanari porn they could find.

"I know a place where we could get some really good ones." Ahri suggested. She lead Katarina to the long alleyway with the secret futanari door. Ahri stuck her dick through and they recognized it so they passed through. As they walked in Katarina's mind was blown away. "All these women! They're…" before she could finish she saw Ahri disrobing. Ahri looked at her and Kat realized she had to do so too. It seemed customary here to take of your clothes. As Ahri kept casually walking, Katarina's mind was racing. Looking at all these sexy hot women who had dicks like her made her really horny. The scent of sweaty cock was plentiful and Katarina breathed every second.

In an instant she was hard and throbbing. Sure she always got boners in public, but not when she was nude and constantly passing by hot women with cocks. She was not only hard, but horny too. Katarina attempted to hold herself back but she couldn't, she needed to cum. "Ahri, I'm so horny!" She whispered. Ahri looked down and saw her throbbing, desperate, hot cock twitching. "Let's head to the love rooms and have a quickie come on." Ahri grabbed Kat by the hand and escorted her to the love rooms. Here you could hear the pleasurable moans that women were making and all the fapping and sex noises from here.

"Alright a quickie." Ahri used her magic to form two hands that looked like hers and began pumping. The hands easily jerked Kat off with no issue. Katarina laid on her back and let Ahri do all the work. In mere moments Katarina bucked her hips forward and came around two shots of cum before laying back down. Katarina's cock lay limp and they were able to continue their shopping. "Sigh…Thanks Ahri."

They finally found the video section and found an assortment of DVD's that were definitely their tastes. Some had titles like "It's not Gay if it' in a Threeway, The Peeping Tomboy, and Rude Futa." Kat took the three way DVD as it seemed interesting to her. Three hot futas engaged in hot steamy sex. What could be better? Ahri's eyes kept scanning until she found one called "Orgy". What was an orgy? She read the back and was quite surprised. "Ten women, ten dicks, one orgy." That was all for a description. She could hardly imagine having sex using her portals and fucking ten different woman's asses at the same time. She had to get this one. They made their purchases and exited the building.

"So what do you wanna watch first? Three way or Orgy?" Ahri asked . "Katarina pondered and had to go for the three way first since that was what she chose. Excitedly Ahri and Katarina ran inside and jumped onto the couch. Ahri opened this disc box and was confused. "Where do you put this in?" Ahri scratched her head. "Put it the the DVD player." She scanned the entire tv and didn't find anything. "You did buy one right?" Kat asked suspiciously. They both sighed in disappointment at how they couldn't watch their new movies. "Do you know where to buy and install one?" Ahri sat back down next to Kat. "No, my DVD player was already installed when I came in." They both pouted with disappointment. "Oh I know! Caitlyn knows her stuff in Piltover tech, maybe she can help." Her jubilant look came back and so did Katarina's. "For now we can watch 'Hot girl masturbates for her girlfriend.'" Katarina said in an erotic tone. Ahri giggled and disrobed her clothes and so did Kat.

They both faced each other with their erect cocks in hand. The kissed, pulled apart and began the fapping process. They both started heavily breathing as they both fapped, pumping their arms up and down their hard cocks. Katarina picked up Ahri's panties off the floor, sniffed it, and wrapped it around her cock. The sensation of fabric on her hard dick was ecstatic and Katarina loved it. Ahri on the other hand grabbed Kat's panties and wrapped it tight around the tip of her dick. The panties extended down toward half her shaft and the warm feeling of Kat's fresh panties sent Ahri wild. Even though they had access to all of Ahri's sexual magic, a good old fashioned fapping will satisfy any one. "You almost there babe?" Katarina nodded once and they both sped up their pumping. Pre-cum started flowing out and the wetness was visible on Ahri's and Kat's panties. Pressure kept building in their groin until they both erupted.

They both came, aiming their cocks at each other and exchanging fire like a sex battlefield. "Hnnngg!" Ahri moaned and shot about two more shots than Kat. They both reveled in the afterglow of orgasm and laid there breathing heavily, staring at each other in the eyes sexily. Ahri used her magic and cleaned the whole mess and absorbed all the essence they made. Ahri definitely noticed that this was more efficient that sucking the life out of men and killing them. They gathered themselves and put on tank tops. Wearing uncomfortable pants was unnecessary so they both got used to each other being nude most of the time. "I'll phone Caitlyn and tell her to come over tomorrow to help us install a DVD player." "Alright then, let's go eat dinner."

It was another bright morning in Piltover and Katarina awoke to the sounds of the early morning lark. Feeling her usual morning horniness she called "morny" she tugged at her flaccid cock to erect it. Now full erect she put her cock between the tight space of Ahri's lap. She moaned "Hnnng…" and noticed that she could feel Ahri's balls brushing her shaft. Katarina then began pumping her hard cock faster, feeling the warm friction of Ahri's legs squeezing on her dick. She felt a pressure building in her groin so she pumped faster and came. Three ropes of cum shot out and wet the underside of the sheets on the adjacent side. Cum still oozed out of her soon to be flaccid cock and she spread it all over Ahri's slender legs. Ahri awoke to the feeling of stickiness between her legs and immediately knew it was Kat.

Ahri looked behind her and found Katarina making a guilty-sorry smile. Ahri uncovered the sheets and saw that Katarina fucked her legs and came all over her sheets and on her. Ahri made a naughty giggle and got cum on her legs and spread it one her now erect cock. This turned on Kat and now they were both bearing a hard-on. Moving closer towards each other they were interrupted by a knock on their door. "Is anyone home?" Judging by the accent she knew that Caitlyn was here to bring in the DVD player. They both completely forgot and dressed up. They stopped in the middle of sex and had to improvise with their hard dicks. Ahri stuffed her cock up and into her shirt while Katarina stuffed her cock down some sweat pants. They looked somewhat good as long as she doesn't look down Ahri's shirt or touch Kat's left leg.

Kat opened the door. "Hey! Glad you could help us." Katarina welcomed Caitlyn inside. She held the DVD player in the suit case and a box of tools in the other. "To be completely honest you guys, you two would have to be the most unlikely couple in all the league." Caitlyn teased. She smirked as she was setting up her tools. "I'm not making fun of you though since I'm in a relationship with Vi." Katarina and Ahri were surprised and had quite baffled looks on their faces. "You? And Vi?" Katarina said. Though thinking about it, Caitlyn was gentle and fragile while Vi was rough and tough. She always believed in attracting opposites. Though she could only say that in Kat and Ahri's sex life. Which she also then began to wonder if Vi usually played the dominant role between the two.

"Alright then, I'll just have to hook this up manually now." Caitlyn grabbed some wires and bent down to connect the wires together. What Ahri and Kat saw next would stun them. Caitlyn typically enjoyed wearing skirts as casual wear, but they were really short skirts. As she bent down, her round voluptuous ass moved side to side as Caitlyn moved her hips as she worked. What the two lovers also saw was a pair of balls. They were definitely balls and they even saw a bit of the shaft. Katarina whispered "Ahri, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" They both stared for what seemed like hours at Caitlyn's ass and balls. Both started to feel their cock throb and twitch in their clothes.

"Next I'll have to head under the tv to get some of the hard to reach plugs." Caitlyn sat down and laid on her back plugging in the last of the wires. Her legs were spread and the shaft of her dick was more apparent than her balls. They both saw the bulge in Caitlyn's skirt realizing that that was some of her dick bulging out. Kat and Ahri had to sit through this accidental voyeurism in front of them. Both of them wanted to jack off to this new beauty that stood before them. Caitlyn finished and looked to the two drooling, unaware of Caitlyn. "You two okay?" They both snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, just a little day dream." Katarina stared at Ahri awkwardly and so did she. "Well, I just need test out if this works so do you have any DVDs that we could put to the test?" Ahri began nervously sweating and Katarina stared dead into the ground. Katarina didn't have any of her old regular DVD's from her old dorm so they had to make another choice. It was either Threeway or Orgy. "Why don't you get a DVD from the cabinet Ahri?" Ahri had no choice but to choose Threeway. She picked it out of the case and put it into the slot of the DVD player.

"Alright let's see how she runs!" Caitlyn took a seat next to Ahri and Kat thinking they were going to watch a movie. "So what movie is this?" They both remained silent. Music played and it started immediately in the bedroom. Erotic music began playing and the sounds of two women moaning became evermore louder. Caitlyn crooked an eyebrow and her face went from excited to confused. The two main characters were first displayed making out which then lead to sex. "OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" screamed the female actress.

"Mmmmm…" A noise came from Caitlyn's lips. She lifted her skirt, removed her panties and unleashed her nine inch beast to Ahri and Kat. "I knew you pervs were staring at my ass and balls the whole time." Ahri and Kat were left in a state of guilt, confusion, and amused. "I was waiting on you two to make a move but I'll make this one count."


	4. Chapter 4: Caitlyn

Ahri and Kat Chapter 4: Caitlyn the Handyman

Katarina and Ahri stared at each other. They silently communicated with each other while the brunette beauty masturbates right next to them. Ahri took off her shirt and unleashed her 11 inch beast. She sat closer to Caitlyn, fapping close to hers. Katarina saw this and joined them. She pulled down her pants and released her nine inch monster, grabbed some lube and drizzled it all over their peachy bodies. Katarina desperately moved her dick, touching it with Ahri's. They frotted, the tips of their dicks poking each other. All three women were masturbating together and moaning at the pleasure.

Caitlyn felt a little left out using her flesh light and not being able to touch dicks with the two beauties next to her. She put away her toy and joined their frotting. Their shafts rubbing together, the friction felt amazing on all the three girl's dicks. The three of them kept fapping and frotting, rubbing each other raw. Then by accident Ahri over shot her thrust and kissed Caitlyn on the lips with the tip of her dick. She grinned greedily and took the tip of Ahri's dick. She rubbed Ahri's dick and sucked it as well. Then Caitlyn stopped for a moment to move on. "I have an idea but we all need to sit facing towards each other."

There they were sitting down and their dicks hungry for more. Caitlyn made the first move sucking down on Katarina's dick. "Hya!" Katarina yelped in pleasure as the brunette took in her sensitive tip. Ahri felt left out so she went aggressive and took Caitlyn's cock into her mouth. Still sucking Kat's dick she moaned but was muffled by Kat's dick. Now Ahri was the only cock still left out and her girlfriend took notice. She reached out for her lover and took the tip of Ahri's dick into her mouth. Together they formed a triple 69, Cait sucking Ahri, Ahri sucking Kat, and Kat sucking Cait. All three of them were moaning into each other's dicks. To get more comfortable they repositioned and lay on their sides and continued the 69. This allowed themselves to go deeper and maybe even deep throat each other. The entire room was filled with noises of slurping and moaning. "Mmm…Mmm…mmm…" Every time their partner sucked on them they would make that noise. Katarina felt a pressure growing in her groin so she started to thrust her hips, fucking Cait's face. Her muffled moans began to grow louder and faster so the other two saw this as an approach to speed up as well. Now all of a sudden they were fucking each other's faces at the same time. Thrusting in and out of each other's mouths. Feeling naughty, Ahri brought up her hand and started fingering Kat's wet pussy and anus. All of Kat's pleasure was being stimulated and the pressure in her groin grew faster. Katarina responded by doing the same to Cait, and Cait to Ahri. What comes around goes around.

Within mere moments they all thrust one last time before pulling out of each other's mouths and sprayed cum all over their bodies and floor. As they pulled out, they kept fapping to milk as much cum as possible. They moaned in unison "Ahhh!" After it was done, all three of them laid in the puddle of their love and rested in the aftershock of orgasm. Ahri then channeled her magic, absorbing all the essence and becoming more human and feminine. Now all that was left were three nude women, lying on the floor breathing slowly. "If you two would like, we could schedule a double date with you two and Vi and I." Caitlyn had ulterior motives and they both knew it, but it was fun having sex with them. "Where would you like to meet?" Ahri asked as she put on a shirt. "We live near the station, let's meet there." Kat nodded and Ahri responded. "We'll see you…" awaiting an answer. " Five days from now, we've got a lot of crime to catch." Caitlyn exited out the door.

"That was certainly fun." Katarina said. "I hope you don't see Caitlyn as better than me." Ahri pouted. She knew that Cait had a longer cock, a nice ass, and a pair of boobs that could challenge hers. "Never. Ahri, you will always be the one I love, whether there are a million women in my way." She moved in closer and kissed her. "I will always love you Ahri." Ahri smiled and kissed her lover. "I love you too Katarina." They kissed once more, continuing to make out on the couch. Katarina broke off and said, "Let's go out again, buy some dinner, make some stops and come back." She smiled at Kat and Ahri said yes with another wet kiss.

They put on some clothes and headed out for some food. The clothes they were using allowed for their cocks to be hard and even not get caught if they masturbated. "Hey, you want to try something new?" Ahri asked in a sultry voice. "What?" Katarina asked curiously. "These new clothes make it so that you won't notice you're hard, so I want jack us off with our magic while we go out." Katarina widened her eyes at her boldness. "And don't worry, if we cum I'll absorb all of it with my magic." She had to admit, she'd always wanted to be a little dirty in public. "Let's do it." Ahri cast her hand job spell on them and they walked out. It felt a little weird being in public while feeling Ahri's hand jerking her off. The foreign and adrenaline enhanced her pleasure. "L-let's take the bus."

They did this so that they would have to walk all the way being jacked off. Still though, they had to wait at the stop for the bus to arrive. They sat down on the bench as they let Ahri's magic hand jerk them off. No one noticed and people just walked by without a notice. "Ahri…I'm about to...Ahhh!" Katarina came, and Ahri's magic caught all of it. As she was cumming, the hand kept going at incredible speeds milking as much cum as possible. Even then after she finished it still went at a fast pace. Ahri was also feeling herself almost at her climax. She instinctively bucked her hip forward and came. The hand still milking her while she came, pumping as much out as possible.

The aphrodisiac spell was in effect and they were still hard and sensitive from cumming. The hand seemed to go even faster, pumping their cocks faster that their hands could ever go. It was only seconds until the both came again. They spurted out even more cum and the hand still kept going. "Ahri, kick it down a notch will ya?!" Kat pleaded in pleasure and agony. "Lemme just take control for a second…" Trying to slow it down she accidentally sped it up even faster, matching the speed of the sex machine. They both moaned loudly. "Ahhh!" Luckily nobody was around to hear it. Pretty much at this point they kept cumming like they were urinating. It was an endless stream of cum and Ahri had to multitask between taking the essence and regaining control. "Hurry!" Both of their faces displayed emotions of pleasure and pain as their orgasm lasted for a minute. Ahri started to get control back and slowed the hand to a steady pace. They both sighed in relief as the hand just massaged their cocks.

"Finally the bus…is here." Ahri said in relief. They both got on and headed towards the market. Katarina gave Ahri an agitated look. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to try something a little bold together." Ahri looked down at her feet. "Oh it's fine Ahri." She kissed her. "Just don't lose control of your magic from now on and I'll be happy to go naked down the streets." They both laughed and Ahri laid her head onto Kat's lap. She smiled at Katarina who leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Katarina looked at the clock by the driver's seat. It was around one and a half. The summer heat grew weaker as the autumn breeze was coming soon. The bus stopped and they both walked into the market to buy groceries. "What do you want for dinner?" Katarina asked Ahri as if she was her daughter. "I waaannnt…" She scanned the area for interesting foods. "Oooo!" She quickly ran to the rotisserie chicken. It was golden cooked to perfection and a perfect size for a dinner of two. "Looking for a casual romantic night huh?" Katarina grinned and picked it off the oven shelf. "Let's indulge a little." They walked to the wine isle to pick out some drinks. "Let's just go for some casual red wine." They were setting up for a nice romantic night for sure. Maybe for once, they could have a normal time minus the cocks. They got back onto the bus and headed home.

Ahri and Katarina open the door to their dorm and head inside. Ahri dimmed the light and lit a candle at the table. She pulled a chair for Kat and she took a seat herself. The food was set on the table, and dined to their delight. Katarina took a glass in her hand and rose it. "To us!" She smiled as Ahri rose her glass as well and their glasses touched. A beautiful night with two sexy women having dinner. How perfect could it get? Ahri had another sip of the red wine and a little drop of it was left. "You've got something on your lip." She felt embarrassed and reached for a napkin. Katarina stopped her as she approached her lover. "I've got it…" She said sexily. Katarina then opened her mouth and licked the wine off of Ahri's pink lips. She kept licking and then went back to her seat.

Ahri smiled erotically, grabbed her glass and purposely spilled some wine on her dress. "Oops…" Ahri angled her head and stared sexily into Kat's eyes. Happily Katarina left her seat to go "clean" her dress. She kneeled down to see the large stain that surrounded her crotch. She then grabbed a soft cloth and wiped away most of the stain. She also purposefully stroked her through the dress and a tent was erected inside her dress. Katarina looked at Ahri as she lifted her dress to see the large cock now twitching as she looked at it. "I missed some…" She then gently grasped her cock and started to lick to tip of Ahri's dick. She bit her lip as Katarina licked up any of the wine that may have gotten on her dick. Katarina then stared Ahri, swirling her tongue all around her tip.

"Ahhh!" Katarina moaned in pure bliss as she laid her hands on Ahri's soft black hair. As Katarina began to get close, Ahri pulled out and left her hand to keep her pleasure going. "I'll be sure to get the wine in your cock too." He smiled decadently as she stuck her tongue out and aimed Kat's cock into her mouth. Then Ahri gave Katarina a fast hand job while lightly licking her urethra. Katarina looked down and her open mouth let out mild moans that aroused Ahri. Then finally she couldn't hold back the pleasure and let her cum ooze into Ahri's warm wet mouth.

"Let's move into the bedroom." Katarina's seductive words were impossible to ignore and they went into the bedroom. To make things more erotic, the two were making out and slowly making their way to the bed room. Their eyes were closed and they were blindly moving into the wall but eventually slid their way in. The two then eagerly removed their clothes and continued their antics onto the bed.

Their nude bodies collided in a clash of love and lust. As they kissed, Katarina used her bottom position to hook Ahri in with her legs while Ahri used her top position to gently pin Ahri down. The two thrust their hips, their cocks rubbing the other's lower waist. The fight for dominance would determine it to be a missionary or cowgirl position. "C'mon babe, it's my turn." Katarina pleaded with Ahri. She smiled erotically as she used her hand and took hold of Katarina's cock. She moaned as she was in control, rubbing her tip against her tight asshole.

She happily obliged and stood up on the bed. She then raised Ahri's body to her mouth level and begun to dig her tongue deep into her ass while stroke Ahri's cock. This sudden offensive made Ahri moan loudly as her erogenous zones were being stimulated. Katarina made it quick as she gave her quite the quick hand job and she came after the waves of pleasure she gave to her. "Ahh!" She moaned as her own cum rained down her face.

Now fully lubricated, Ahri laid down and let her partner slowly penetrate her. "Mmmmn." She bit her lip as the pleasurable pain overtook her body. Katarina on the other hand was in heaven. The tightness of Ahri's ass coiling around her cock made her feel that she would not last long. After long, and painstaking seconds she finally shoved her entire cock deep into Ahri's fox ass.

She then began to lightly thrust her hips back and forth in and out of Ahri's tight ass. Both were feeling high amounts of pleasure rushing to their groin. Wanting to not have her left out, Katarina used her hand to stroke Ahri off. "Ahh!" She moaned loudly as both of her erogenous zones were being pleasured again. She mimicked the speed of her thrusts to the speed of her hands to keep them both around the same pleasure, and hopefully orgasm at the same time.

After moments of thrusting, Katarina began to feel close. It was apparent due to the fact that her thrusts were now gaining speed. "Kat…I'm almost…" They both began to feel the pressures in their groin about to burst. The more faster Katarina went, the faster she pumped her hands on Ahri's cock. Then soon, the two of them gave into each other and let out their cum all over their peach bodies. Katarina pulled out at the last second and used her other hand to aim it at Ahri, spreading her semen all over her tits and stomach. Ahri as well came and shot her cum onto her breasts and face. Ahri's body glistened with body fluids and she enjoyed the feeling of warm cum on her face and body.

But then sooner or later she had to absorb it with her powers and she cleaned it all up. "That was great babe." Katarina crawled tiredly to Ahri, wrapping her hand around her. She then turned to face her lover and give her a wet kiss on the lips. The two cuddled for a couple moments, reveling in their afterglow and then falling asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Stay at Home

It was a rather warm Thursday morning in Piltover. Ahri and Kat were sleeping next to each other, Ahri loosely holding onto her girlfriend with her arm and legs.

"Mmm..." Ahri, stricken with morning wood, started to dry hump between Kat's firm butt. "Ah." Ahri moaned, most likely having a wet dream.

Katarina now awoke to the heavy breathing of her girlfriend and the feeling of a boner rubbing against her. Still groggy she spoke, "Ahri? Are you still asleep?" She turned her head to see that she was and that she was still asleep.

Kat giggled. "You're like sleep-fucking." Kat thought, _I'll just let her finish on her own. Maybe that'll wake her up._

"Oh yes, you feel so…" Ahri moaned, "tight." Unconsciously, she thrusted faster and faster trying to reach orgasm.

 _She's probably dreaming about me._ "Ah! Sona!" _What._ Ahri thrust one last time, finally reaching orgasm and shooting her jizz inside her panties. Ahri then awoke, feeling something warm and sticky inside her panties.

"Ah, morning babe." She kissed her on the cheek and lifted the sheets to reveal her mess. "Aw dang." She removed her panties, balled it up, and threw it over to the hamper.

"Ugh I'm all sticky still. Hey Kat can you pass me some tissues." Still confusedly angered she grabbed the box and handed it to Ahri. "Thanks." She then proceeded to wipe her lower areas.

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Kat who was curious as to why she was wet dreaming about Sona and not herself. "I dunno. Probably you if I was having this hard of a wet dream." She finished wiping and accurately threw the tissue ball into the trash.

"When you were dry humping me, you came and screamed out Sona's name." Kat was slightly heartbroken and jealous. Kat turned away from Ahri and laid on her side under the blanket.

Ahri placed a hand on Katarina's shoulder. "Oh Kat. You have no idea how many times I have beautiful dreams of us not having sex or being naughty." Kat turned her head to look at Ahri, still lying on her side.

Ahri then reached around Kat to hold her morning wood while also coming closer to push her erect cock against Kat's ass again. "And you also have no idea of how many dreams I have about your ass and this cock and," She paused. "Basically your entire body is what I dream about."

Kat bit her lip. "Alright Ahri. I'm sorry I was paranoid about this trivial matter." She turned to face Ahri. "It's okay babe, I'm sorry I worried you." They leaned in for a short kiss and got out of bed.

The two sat at the table, eating waffles. "So, what are our plans today." Ahri said as she ate a piece of waffle. "Well I'm not free-to-play this week and so aren't you so maybe we could do some normal girlfriend stuff." The two thought for a few moments.

"You mean like, see a movie, go to the park, maybe the zoo." Suggested Kat. Kat never really thought about having a normal non-sexual relationship with Ahri. It was more of like a deeply sexual relationship as the first things they did when they started dating was fuck like rabbits.

"Or we could chill naked in our house, order some pizza, jack off to some porno movies, and fuck." Suggested Ahri, who was eager to have fun with her girlfriend. Both of them realized that there might be a difference in how this relationship is like.

"Ahri, that sounds like a lot of fun but maybe we could explore different parts of being in a relationship." Kat had sincerity in her voice. Ahri did enjoy spending time with her girlfriend.

"But I kinda just wanna chill here and just be all to ourselves without the public." Ahri retorted. "You and me just making love all day long." Kat was also convinced by her sincerity as well.

Kat considers Ahri's suggestion of just staying home. "Yeah sure why not just stay at home, eat, fuck, and jack off." The two giggled as they stripped down in exception to their knee high socks and slightly lowered panties.

"I'll set up the bed while you can choose the movie." Requested Ahri. Kat nodded as she went to the cabinet stashed with pornos. _Hmmm. Ah! Teacher's Pet! And there's a sequel too!_ Ahri takes the two movies off the shelf and inserts the first movie into their movie player.

"Oh! Is this one starring Fiora and Lux?" Kat asked as they moved onto the couch bed. "I guess we will find out soon enough." Ahri responded.

"Another F Lucy? You know the punishment for this kind of behavior." Said the teacher. "Yup, that sounds and looks like Fiora."Ahri reached for some lube and tissues. "And Lucy is Lux I'm sure." Said Kat.

"I'm so sorry Teach. Please be gentle." Fiora pinned Lux against the wall, using one hand to skillfully remove her clothing. As her clothes fell, her C cup breasts and pale shaved pussy were now visible.

"Damn Lux is hot…" Ahri said as she bit her lip. Already she was impatient and began to fap. Katarina however was only just slowly rubbing her cock to wait for a good scene.

"C'mon Fi take the pants off and show us your cock." Said Kat. But the scene had only progressed to Fiora fingering and kissing Lux. "At least this looks hot. Just look at how Lux is trembling and moaning right now." Her fapping increased speed.

"Fiora! I don't think I can…" Ahri and Kat watch in lust as they watch Lux squirt all over Fiora's hands. "You dirty girl." Fiora leans in and bites Lux's ear. She whispers, "We're going to have to study…hard…for a while." She grins and Lux shivers as hot breaths emit from her teacher.

Now at this point both Ahri and Kat were fapping together, their hands going at a moderate pace. "Finally, some dick girl action." Impatiently said Kat.

Fiora let out a moan. "I've been holding this back all day…" She said in a sultry voice. She lowered her skirt to reveal her hard 6 inch cock was held back by her small tight panties. Fiora then used her thumbs to slowly remove the panties, letting her beast finally breath.

"Ahh that feels so much better." Fiora pondered. "It would feel so much better if it was inside your mouth though." Fiora made a lustful giggle as she held her cock and aimed to Lux's lips.

"Open wide Lucy!" Lux did as she was told and opened her warm wet mouth wide open. Fiora then inserted her cock to the base and let Lux do the rest.

"Fiora's pretty big huh?" Ahri asked as she kept fapping. Katarina responded, "Yeah. Lux is pretty lucky to have a girl like her." Kat began to stimulate her other parts, rubbing her middle finger in circles around her right nipple.

"Yeah that's right Lucy. If you want an A you're gonna have to do a lot better than this." Fiora kept one hand on her hip and another resting on Lux's head. Giving her small pushes every time she would go in.

Lux didn't need Fiora's help though as she was masterful at giving head. As she sucks, she makes sure to pleasure Fiora as much as she can. She rolls her tongue around the tip of her cock, hitting all the sensitive parts. She keeps one hand wrapped around the base, jerking it whenever she pulls back. Then a trick she mastered herself was massaging Fiora's sack and anus simultaneously. She would rub at her anus with her middle finger and use her thumb to massage the underside of Fiora's balls.

"Oh Lux! I love it when you do that!" Fiora's knees slightly trembled. "Hng! Lux I'm gonna blow my load soon!" Lux pulled out with a satisfying pop and began to furiously jack off Fiora. Her hands quickly pumping her cock to get that thick juice out.

"Ah!" Fiora came as Lux aimed shot after shot of sticky cum all over her face and breasts. Lux moaned as cum showered over her. "Hng!" Ahri also came, arching her hips up and shooting her lovely load onto her stomach. Ahri began to sigh in bliss.

"You came already?" Asked Kat who was about reaching peak. "Yup. And I'm still good to go." She wiped up her cum and cleaned her still erect cock.

"I spoke to soon." She moaned. "I'm about to cum as well!" She arched her hip forward and curled her toes in reaching her peak. Kat then shunpo'd to Ahri, enveloping her mouth around her dick.

"Ah! Kat!" She reached orgasm and shot ropes of cum into Kat's tight warm mouth. Reveling in orgasm she slowly thrust her cock back and forth, letting Kat 's mouth rub up and down the shaft. Then she pulls back with a pop.

"That tasted delicious." She wiped her mouth with the back. "Shall we move onto to fucking?" Ahri suggested as she crawled to Katarina. "Yeah but I wanna finish the movie." Her eyes stuck to the screen.

Ahri pouted. _Maybe I'll try and charm her._ Ahri blew her a kiss and it was flying straight toward Kat. However, she simply moved her head and dodged it. "Nice try." She smirked and continued watching the porno.

Ahri then pouted once more. _This time I'll get her attention the old fashioned way._ She grew out her fox tails, stood up on the bed, bent over and spread herself like butter. Her voice went sultry as she moaned, "Oh Ka-a-t." She sung slowly. "I know you want to ravage my tight ass." She reached back to spread her pussy and anus, also letting her cock hang down.

Katarina immediately snapped back, her heart thumped and her cock throbbed. "How could I resist your body Ahri." _It worked!_ Ahri got into doggy position, awaiting Kat to let herself inside her.

"I'm coming in!" Kat moved every inch of her cock slowly until she hilted. "Oh fuck yes you feel so tight!" Kat was now slowly thrusting herself back and forth into Ahri's wet pussy. Ahri's walls coiled and tightened around her lover's throbbing cock.

"Hya!" Ahri moaned. " I'll never get tired of your girl-dick babe!" Her arms were trembling as the pleasure Kat gave her was immense. Kat moaned with every thrust. Her hands worshipped Ahri's ass as it moved up and down, left to right, spreading those cheeks. And every once in a while punishing her, slapping that ass making Ahri shriek, "Kya!".

"Oh Ahri! Your tight pussy's gonna make me cum!" Her thrusting speed increased as she was approaching orgasm. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for that sweet release.

 _Ding dong!_ "Oh crap! The pizza." Both of them groaned as the timing was uncanny. "I'll go get it." Kat said reluctantly. She put on a large shirt, just enough to where it could hang right over her entire waist. She was basically naked in exempt to her knee high socks and shirt. _Heh. One size covers all._

She walked to the door and opened it. "One medium pizza for…" He squinted. "Bad Bitches." He handed over the pizza unphased. "Damn right. Keep the change." Kat handed the pizza man 50 bucks.

"That's like 40 dollars in change." He was confused. "It's 46, now take it because I'm feeling quite generous today." He shrugged and took the money. Kat threw the box onto the table and hopped right back into action.

"Now where were we?" She pondered sarcastically. "Oh yeah! This!" She thrust her cock hard into Ahri, going fast to make up for lost momentum. "That's right baby, just keep that pussy tight!" She moaned as once more she was in imminent orgasm.

"Cumming!" Ahri had come first, her vagina leaked juices as Kat kept going. "Are you gonna come for me? Huh?" Ahri said, tantalizing her mind with erotic words. Kat kept thrusting, her breaths became more frequent and moan-sounding.

"Ah fuck!" Kat thrust one more time, cumming deep inside Ahri's pussy. Shockwaves of blissful orgasm rocked her body. The two girls moaned loudly as Kat shot her loads of love into Ahri. Their moans soon turned to sighs of bliss.

Kat pulls her semi-flaccid cock out of Ahri, and the two lie next to each other. Their naked sweaty bodies seemed to almost glisten as they breathed heavy in afterglow.

"I love you Ahri." She kissed her then reached down to grab her butt. "And this ass." The two girls giggled.

"I love you too Kat." Kissing her then moving down to kiss the tip of her cock. "And this cock." They laughed again, smiling and then moving in for a long passionate kiss. They cuddled naked until they fell asleep on the bed.

 _Sorry for the inconvenience. Fixed the upload thanks to you guys._


	6. Chapter 6: Peeping Tom

**A/N: Sorry! I don't know why that code thing happens.**

Ahri and Kat are still asleep, the sun has barely risen and the outside is a dark blue. The outside peers through the windows and their naked bodies seemed to almost be painted that very same blue. There are faint sounds of chirping as the birds nest in the trees. The fan overhead the apartment room spins and spins, blowing cool air to the girls below. It is a peaceful scene.

Ahri's eyes burst wide open and she bolts upright. She scans the room, using her fox senses to detect if anyone was nearby. "Hm. False alarm." She blows a sigh and looks to her side to gaze at her redhead girlfriend.

"You're so cute when your asleep." Ahri leans down and kisses her. Then she looks down to see her other morning friend. Her morning wood throbbed as she reached down to softly grip it.

"Might as well take care of this now." She laid back and already began to masturbate furiously. In her mind she had already decided to make this quick as she had some breakfast to make. Her soft hands tightly squeezed around her hard member. It incessantly moved up and down, her mind commanding it so as it yearned for immediate release. The pressure in her groin had already begun to build up.

A dot of pre-cum leaked out of her urethra and it was immediately smeared all over her cock as some lubricant, aiding her speed. "Hng!" She bit her lip as she wanted to avoid making loud noises while she came. A few ropes of cum had wetted all over her stomach. She reached down to pull off one of her knee high socks, wiped her cock and body with it, and tossed it into the hamper.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Time for some pancakes." She went over to the small kitchen only a couple feet away. "Man I love this apron." She took the apron that hung from the oven handle and wrapped the strings around her. The message on the front read, "Kiss the cock".

"Maybe I wanna dress up nice for Kat this morning." She decided that she would wear some sexy maid clothes for when Kat wakes up. She went over to the closet to find the perfect clothes to wear for Kat.

"She likes to see skin I know that." She rubbed her chin. "But Kat does like to see tight clothing." She snapped her fingers as she found out what to wear.

After rummaging through she pulled out some white thigh highs, a pair of white and black striped arm stockings, and a see through milk lace white apron. Combine all of this with her sexy curvaceous body, Ahri was irresistible.

As she put on her new favorite costume she sensed once more the presence of a person. She dashed to the window to see if anyone was there. But all there was to see was some bushes and trees. She squinted her eyes and moved back to the bed.

"Psst. Kat!" She whispered. "I think we have an unwanted guest outside our house." Ahri said with an annoyed voice. "What do you need me for?" Kat questioned. She was still groggy from sleep.

"Get up and hide right under the window." She picked her up and pointed to the open window where she suspects that someone is spying on them.

"I don't want us to be on some porno website." Ahri said angrily. "Ugh, fine." Kat got out of bed and laid low under the window, ready to pounce.

 _If this peep wants a show I'll give them one._ She pulled up a chair and sat down facing the only open window. She grabbed both of her legs and pulled them behind her. Now her erect cock, pussy, and ass was on complete display for whoever was watching.

Ahri then leaned her head in to suck on her own cock. She was both flexible and skilled in the art of head so she practiced auto-fellatio often. She moaned into her own cock, sucking it as she bobbed up and down.

She then moved her legs farther back to where her shoulders could stay behind her head. Her hands were now free to work her other sensitive parts. She used one hand to finger her pussy. It slid back and forth, reaching her most sensitive inner walls. Her other hand stimulated her anus. She moved would rub her index finger in circles and gently push a finger inside. This was the ultimate form of self-pleasure.

 _I don't know how much I can take this!_ Her technique was so good that in minutes of her auto-fellatio, she would cum. Wanting sweet release she kept her mouth around the tip of her cock and used one of her hands to quickly jerk herself to the finish.

 _Hahh…This feels way to good! I'm cumming already!_ Ahri finally came, her cock shot loads of cum inside of her own mouth. The feeling of cumming and swallowing at the same time was exhilarating. At the end of her orgasm she sat back down into normal position.

At that moment, Kat heard the sound of fapping and popped out of the window and shunpo'd the peeping tom. "I've got him!" Her face turned to confusion. "I've got…her!" She had just found out that she jumped Nidalee.

"Alright don't struggle and it'll be more comfortable." She took some rope and tied up her arms and legs. Kat picked her up and sat her down on the chair, her arms and legs retied down the railings and legs of the chair. "Ahri, get the ball gag." She grinned deviously and nodded.

Once she returned from the closet, she handed Kat the ball gag. "We're going to make you suffer a little bit before you talk." She grinned and put the gag on Nidalee, strapping it around her head and placing the ball in her mouth.

"So we're going to ask some questions." The couple walked slowly around their bound prey. "Simple questions." Ahri added to her statement. Then Kat ran a finger across Nidalee's chin. "But you answer all of them once we take your gag off." Ahri and Kat then both stood in front of Nidalee. "But we'll only take your gag off when we hear you moan in agony of denied orgasm." Ahri said in an evil erotic voice.

 _What are they going to do to me?_ Nidalee thought in her head. Ahri and Kat were going to torture Nidalee into talking by denying her orgasm multiple times. Then when they finally hear her moans of agony is when the gag is released and the questions are answered.

"Ahri you know what to do." Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give her the best head she's ever felt." She grinned widely and nodded. Ahri got on her knees and did what she did best.

Ahri enveloped her lips around Nidalee's 6 and half inch spear, letting her natural warm wetness of her mouth pleasure Nidalee's throbbing cock. She bobbed her head back and forth, causing pleasurable friction between the pleasure points of Nid's cock and Ahri's mouth. Her tounge skillfully moved around Nid's spear tip, alternating from clock wise to counter clock wise.

"Alrighty then, first question is why are you here?" Nidalee could barely focus on paying attention to Kat as Ahri's blow job was too distracting. Ahri kept up the sucking. She maintained sexy eye contact with Nid as she wanted to stimulate much of her senses. This also let Ahri read when her orgasm was coming on.

"Next question is, how often are you available each week?" Nidalee was slightly confused by that question but still had her mind focused on the fox girls sucking her dick. Nidalee's eyes closed in oncoming orgasm and she moaned loudly. _Crap! I'm gonna…_ But she did not cum.

 _What!_ Ahri pulled out just in the nick of time right before her orgasm. Nidalee struggled in her chair, thrusting her hips as she was on edge. _No! Please!_ "Nuh-uh-uh! Ahri teased. "You think she's ready to crack babe?" Kat got a good look at Nid, who was nodding furiously to let her speak.

"Yeah sure. Just finish her off." Ahri happily obliged and went right back to Nid's cock. _Yes! Fuck yes sweet release!_ Immediately Nid reached orgasm. Her cock let out rope after rope of pent up cum inside Ahri's mouth. _Oh yeah…_ After sucking for a few moments Ahri pulled out and swallowed Nid's thick cum.

The moment Kat removed the gag, Nid breathed very deep and fast. Her heartrate finally lowered. "I wanted to masturbate to your hot bodies as you had sex and I'm free every day!" Nidalee kept breathing heavily.

"Alright." Kat and Ahri were satisfied. But they wanted to know more. "How long have you been peeping on us." Nidalee talked back. "You said only the questions you said when I had that gag on me." Kat retorted harshly. "Then you want to put the gag on then?" Nid was shocked back into submission.

"Ever since you two got together." Both of Ahri and Kat's eyebrows raised. "Wow, so almost like what a month? Ahri asked. "A month and nine days." Kat responded back. "You counted?"

"Do live anywhere else?" Ahri asked. "I live in the forest nearby. I don't have any private property." Ahri and Kat pondered. The two of them walked to the far corner where Nidalee couldn't hear them.

"So she's a horny, homeless, a half-cougar." She stared at her a moment. "And hot." Ahri said. Her primal instincts sensed a good female. "Yeah just look at her body." Kat admired it. "She could be a nice addition to the house. Like a house cat." Ahri responded. "A very sexy house cat! Me-eow." The two girls giggled.

At this point Nidalee was worried. "Just what are they planning to do with me?" Nidalee struggled to be free but to no avail.

"She's free every week. We can take her in. And she's got a sexy body. C'mon Kat we can' turn this opportunity down." She placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Here, I'll ask her one more question." She agreed and nodded. They then walked back to Nidalee, who was awaiting on their decision.

"Are you willing to guard this apartment every day?" Ahri asked. Kat was surprised at such a tall order. "If you accept we will take you in as a registered house cat and provide basic needs." Nidalee's eyes moved to the ceiling in thought of how she should answer. "However we can't provide monetary funds. Your services will be paid in a more…" She paused for dramatic effect. She then reached down to gently hold Nidalee's flaccid cock. "Unorthodox transactions." She winked for one last persuasive move.

"I agree to the terms and conditions." Kat cut her free. Now free, she kneeled down and bowed her head. "I will do my best to guard this home from any who dare trespass." Ahri and Kat admired her gratitude.

"So we can get you a nice big cat bed and lay you down right there near the kitchen." Ahri pointed. "If you feel that it is best." Kat didn't like the solemnness of her voice. "One more thing Nid. Can you behave in a more, how do I put this, like a cat?" Ahri asked.

"Well then by all means. Would you like me to meow, cuddle with you in bed, walk on all fours, and purr when you rub my body?" Nid might have taken that last part too seriously. "Uh. Yes, yes, no, and yes." Ahri always wanted a human that would act like a cat.

"You just turned her into a pet cat Ahri." Kat said. "If it pleases my masters," Nidalee moved towards Kat, hugging her and wrapping her leg around her body. "Then I will be a cat. Meow." Kat's heart throbbed. _That was so hot!_

Kat hugged her back. "Welcome to the family." Kat could feel Nid's cock press against her stomach. "Oh me too!" Ahri happily joined in, wrapping her arms around both of Nidalee and Kat. Ahri scratched Nidalee's cat ears. "Myah!" That was an actual reaction. _That was so cute!_

Ahri and Kat were happy now that they have a new family member and someone to protect them from watching eyes. Their lives just kept getting better and better.


	7. Chapter 7: Girls' Night

It was a casual Saturday evening. It's just been a couple minutes after 12 and the new family is chilling on the couch. Ahri let out a sigh of bliss, "We've really got a good set up here Kat. The money from the Institute is paying our bills. We've been dating for over a month now. And we've got Nid!" Ahri groped Nid's breast and scratched her ear. "Ahn! Meow!"

Kat smiled and shook her head. "You really like Nid don't you." Nid moved her body so that she would be lying on both of their laps. Kat couldn't help but rub the back of her head, making Nidalee purr. "Nid. If you want you can sit up if you'd like."

Ahri protested. "But I like her like this. She's like the human-kitty I've always wanted." Ahri reached down to rub her hands over Nid's cock. "Nyah! Ahri…" She moaned and mewed. "Don't worry about me Master Katarina I quite like acting like this." She moved next to Ahri and lied her head on her shoulders. "I always knew I was part house-cat." She smiled.

 _Why would I even try to argue. I like seeing this side of Ahri. And Nidalee._ She smiled and continued to watch the television. _Bzzt bzzt!_ Ahri's phone vibrated.

Ahri read the contact info. It was Vi. "Hey! Fiora's gonna be hostin' this girls' night out slumber party! Wanna join us." Ahri thought for a moment. "Can Katarina and Nidalee come too?" Vi immediately answered. "Of course! The more the merrier. We'll see you at Fiora's place at six." "Alright see you then!" Ahri hung up the phone.

"We're gonna go to a girls' night slumber party." Ahri said excitingly. "Sweet! What should we bring?" Ahri thought for a moment. "Clothes, toothbrush, etc." Ahri walked to the closet in preparation. "Let's get ready!"

 _Six hours later._

Ahri, Kat, and Nid all finally arrive at Fiora's house. Kat walks up to the door and knocks. They wait a couple moments and Fiora opens the door. "Kat! Ahri! Nidalee!" She hugs and kisses them on the cheek one at a time. "It's great to meet you guys outside of work." She looks at all of them. "Good. Good. You wore some comfortable pajamas. This is gonna be a long night." She gestures them in. "You're right on time because everyone's already here."

The three of them walk into the main living room. There are some couches, a flat-screen television, and blankets on the floor with all the invited guests on it. "I can already tell the entire night we're going to be right there on the floor." Kat said with some reluctance. "Oh Kat this'll be fun. Haven't you ever been at a slumber party before?" Kat shook her head. "Well now is the time you can get familiar."

The three sat down in criss-cross position and waited on Fiora to come and begin the festivities. "Lux." Kat said sternly. "Katarina." Lux responded with equal sternness. Ahri was slightly worried.

"Hey, hey, hey come on now." Fiora was quick to ease the tension. She walked into the middle of the circle and placed some cheese and crackers. She then took her seat between Lux and Cait.

"So let me do a quick roll call and we'll get started." She scanned the group. "Lux, Sona, Cait, Vi, Nid, Ahri, and Kat. Perfect, we're all here." She clapped her hands once to get things rolling.

"So let's break the ice here girls. Let's talk about what girls talk about. Boys." Fiora smiled but none were talking. She thought for a moment, analyzing her guests. She smacked her forehead. "Oh I'm so stupid. Let's talk about girls!" Then there was laughter. Everyone in that room was either lesbian or bi-leaning to girls.

Cait spoke up. "I love my partner Vi. She's very strong and unfeminine at most times. But when you're like me who's with her at the office. You can see her sweet side." Vi blushed. Caitlyn continued. "Like, you can see her bash a man's face in at work. And then that very same night you're kissing her and she's caressing your cheek." Vi blushed even more. "C-Cait! P-Please." The girls in the circle giggled.

Then Caitlyn whispered. "Contrary to popular belief, Vi actually prefers to be the sub." There was a gasp with some giggles. "Cait!" She couldn't stand the embarrassment but moved to embrace her partner where she felt safest. "Aww I'm sorry baby." She caressed her soft pink hair. "Isn't she such a softie?" The circled made a synchronized "aww" noise. Vi then left the embrace of her partner but moved in front of her where she could let Cait hold her stomach and rest her chin on her shoulder.

"They are so cute aren't they." Ahri said. The group nodded and agreed. "What about you Vi how do you feel about Caitlyn?" She mustered up enough will to speak but it was too late for her to act like that boss ass bitch. She had to get all mushy.

"Caitlyn can be very sweet too." She smiled at the ground. "Whenever it's been a long day at work, she puts her seriousness aside and turns into this, I guess, cupcake." The group giggled. "We're so caught up with work that we can lose our sense of humanity. But it's her, it's us being together. Loving each other that really keeps those true human emotions alive and well in us." The group smiled. "We complement each other, we need each other if we're going to stay mentally healthy." Everyone in the group was touched. "I love you Cupcake." Caitlyn responded. "I love you too Vi." They shared a long passionate kiss.

Katarina spoke to Ahri and Nidalee, "This is really nice Ahri. I'm glad we came." Ahri smiled back. "Well maybe you should say something about Ahri Katarina." Katarina thought for a moment.

"Yeah. What do you love about Ahri Kat?" This was an easy answer. "For some reason, I felt this attraction towards Ahri. Like her charm was a passive, affecting the radius of all of Valoran." There was laughter. "At first our relationship grew as a 'friend with benefits' kind of thing. But then the more we 'hung out', the more she got to see the side of me no one saw ever."

The group was engrossed in her story. "I thought I was alone. I thought my body was special. And because of that, I was scared to make any sort of meaningful relationship." All the dick-girls in the room nodded in agreement. "But then as I learned from our first experience that I wasn't alone, I felt safer with Ahri. That I could share my other side to her." She held Ahri's hands and stared at her eyes. "I couldn't be anymore thankful for this relationship. I love you Ahri." The two shared a long passionate kiss. The entire circle again made an "Aww" sound.

"Alright. Well that was nice talking about the current official relationships, but let's have some fun!" The group cheered as Fiora went to go pull out her secret party weapon.

"Now we're talkin!" Vi was reinvigorated. Fiora had returned with a bottle of whiskey. She laid out a glass for each, poured them all a cup, and raised her glass. "To us fine, sexy, ladies!" They cheered and they all took a shot. Vi and Fiora were the first to slam their glasses.

"Any refills?" They group chuckled. Once more they filled their cups, raised it in toast, and drank. Already some of the party goers were buzzed. "Any more?" They all smiled and shook their heads. "More for me I guess!" Fiora puts the bottle to her mouth and starts to down the whole drink.

The entire circle was shocked, but their worriedness turned to encouragement as they cheered her on. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Yeah!" Fiora finally drinks the last drop then slams the bottle onto the blanket floor. "Now it's time for shum gamesh." Fiora was completely drunk.

Fiora takes the whiskey bottle and spins it. "Shona! Truth or Dare?" There was silence. "Oh. Ummmmmm." Fiora began to think, but her mind was not functioning as well. "I'll go get the voice activator thing." Lux stood up. "Heimerdinger invented it." She ran to search her bag as she knew Sona was going to be here.

"Here." Lux hands Sona a locket. "Wear it around your neck." She puts it on and finally speaks. "Hello?" The circle was stunned. Everyone was thinking that her voice was so beautiful. "Dare or truth!" Fiora said sternly.

"Dare me!" The circle awaited Fiora's response. "I dare you to take off that top and show us ya' titties for the entire night." Sona blushed, as did the rest of the circle. So was renowned for having one of the biggest pair of breasts in the entire league. Maybe even all of Valoran.

"I cannot deny this dare!" She mustered up enough strength and took off her shirt. They all were now glaring at her red lace bra, barely being able to see her nipples. "Now…" She then reached behind her back to undo her bra. As it fell, there was a dead silence among the circle. All the girls in the circle couldn't believe that they were seeing the largest tits in the league. All the cocks in the group hardened and the girls may have wetted their panties a tad bit.

"Sona." Fiora paused to stare at her voluptuous breasts. "You may spin the bottle." Sona was happy to spin. With every move, her breasts seemed to bounce with such elasticity. "Lux! Truth or dare?" Lux snapped back into reality. "Oh uh, dare!" She was ready for anything.

"I dare you to sit on Fiora's lap for the entire game." Her face flushed as she looked at Fiora, who was more than happy to have Lux sit on her. "Very well then." She held her chin high, stood up, and sat down on Fiora's lap. _This is so embarrassing!_ Lux could feel her boner, throbbing against her ass cheeks. This contact made Lux very aroused, perhaps maybe for the entire game.

Lux spun the bottle. "Cait! T-Truth or Dare?" Caitlyn immediately responded. "Dare." The group was impressed by her adamant. She cackled, "I dare you to suck, lick, and kiss your own feet for 30 seconds!" Lux had just stepped the game up. The group now wondered if Caitlyn would be able to pull it off.

"Hmph. I will not let this challenge go undone." She sat down on her rear to get into a comfortable position, lifted her foot to her mouth, and began fulfilling the dare. The group was quite surprised by Cait's passion and maybe even skill. She licked her foot from heel to sole, not missing a single inch. She then began to lick her toes and between them as well.

 _Huh. Do I have a foot fetish now?_ Caitlyn thought in her mind. But she didn't mind as the feeling was quite pleasurable. Caitlyn then started to suck her toes, taking on the big one first then moving down sometimes taking two toes into her mouth. By now Cait had already gone over the 30 seconds but she didn't care.

The circle didn't want to say anything, but the view was quite hot. But all good things must come to an end. "Alright and time. Hehe. Good job Cait now spin the bottle." The circle laughed and Cait spun the bottle. "Truth or dare Nidalee!"

"Dare me." She had some confidence in her voice. "I dare you to show us your erect cock." Nidalee was taken aback. _W-What?_ The entire circle was stunned by Caitlyn's startling request. Ahri whispered to Kat. "I'm pretty sure she has the biggest dick here." The circle waited for Nidalee's response to action.

"Very well then, here I go." She pulled down her pants, removed her panties with her thumb, and released her now erect cock thanks to Sona's beautiful breasts. She got onto her knees and held her cock so that the entire group could see it.

"Wow." Lux covered her mouth in shock. _Did I just say that out loud?_ But the group wasn't listening as all they could focus on was the six and a half inch beast attached to Nidalee's groin. Nidalee blushed. _This is out of my boundaries, but slightly arousing at the same time._ Her light brown cock throbbed as she thought naughty thoughts of her and Sona's tits. Drool dripped from Fiora's mouth.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaaaand," Fiora waited, savoring this moment. "time." The moment time was up Nidalee quickly put her panties and pajama pants back on. _That was quite exhilarating_. Thought Nidalee. "Now it's my turn." She spun the bottle. "Truth or dare Master Katarina?" She paused for a moment to think.

"Dare." Nidalee grinned deviously as she had a dare ready. "I dare you to take Ahri's socks off and put it on your cock for as long as I tell you." However, Nid did not know she had already had a fetish for socks, especially for Ahri. She was born for this very dare. However, it was the thought of showing her cock in front of a group that was scary.

"Well, here you go Kat." She gave her girlfriend a wink of confidence as she removed her striped socks and handed it over to Kat. "Alrighty then." She pulls down her pajama shorts and then her panties to reveal her erect five inch cock to the circle.

"So that's the dick Ahri loves so much." Vi whispers to Cait. Without hesitance she opens the sock and slides it down her entire shaft. _Hahhh…it feels so warm and soft around me._ Katarina closed her eyes and bit her lip as she slightly enjoyed the feeling of Ahri's sock around her sensitive member.

"Alright, hand me the bottle." Nidalee pushed the bottle to Kat who then spun it. "Truth or Dare Vi." After how the group had stepped things up, Vi was unwilling to do anything that embarrassing. "Truth." The eyebrows in the circle were raised.

"Why do you enjoy being the sub?" Katarina asked with a grin. The group were quite interested in how she was going to answer, especially Caitlyn. Vi was not ready to answer this and blushed heavily.

"Well, I just like the feeling of being controlled when we make love." She was fiddling with her hands. "Like when we're making out I like how she pins my hands down." Eyes turned to Cait. "What?" She turned her head away. "I also like being on the receiving end more and if that means me on the bottom then so be it." The circle was intrigued by Vi and Cait's choice of roles in the relationship.

"Alright my turn's over." She spun the bottle quickly. "Ahri truth or dare?" She rubbed her chin. "I want to be dared." Vi was going to make the best for last. "I dare you to suck on Sona's nipples for ten seconds."

"What!?" Ahri said as she blushed. The circle looked at one another, but Sona looked at the floor blushing. Everyone in the circle already knew that Ahri and Kat were dating, but in the past there were rumors of Ahri and Sona being together.

"Kat?" Ahri turned to her girlfriend. "A dare's a dare." She placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry Ahri, it's just a game it's not serious." She patted her girlfriend on the back. "Now go suck those tits." The circle was amazed at how Kat was so lenient about this, but also encouraged Ahri with some cheering.

"Sona, is this okay?" Ahri said as she got on her knees in front of Sona. "Yes. Please be gentle." Ahri's hand clutched her chest at the gentle voice that was Sona. _So beautiful!_ Without saying anything more Ahri leaned in her head, opened her mouth, and made contact with Sona's nipples with her lips.

The entire circle was quite aroused, more lady boners and wet panties were made. Sona did her best to keep her moans in as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _I really can't believe that Ahri is sucking on my breasts. I am kind of happy though._ As Ahri kept sucking she got really passionate, even going so far as to lightly groping her other breast.

"Mnn" Sona couldn't help but moan. _What? This wasn't part of the dare. It does feel good though._ "Alright times up." Fiora grabbed Ahri by the shoulders and pulled her away. Both parties were breathing quite heavily as their heartbeats rushed through the entire ten seconds.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" The circle nodded and agreed with Fiora. "But I think this game is over, so let's move onto a new one!" Fiora walked over to the broom closet and opened it up.

"Eleven minutes in heaven!" Fiora opened up her arms in introduction of the small closet floored with pillows and blankets. "Did she prepare that?" Asked Caitlyn. "Why of course I did. Being in here is pretty uncomfortable." The circle got confused. "We're going in there?" Sona queered.

"Let me explain the game." She sat back down in the group and took the bottle. "We're gonna spin twice, and those two people selected must stay inside for eleven minutes." To the circle that sounded easy.

"Even though those are the only rules to the game, something more always happens and you'll see why." She spun the bottle. "But first our first contestants." The bottle stopped at Katarina. "Hmph." She was ready for her eleven minutes. Then it stopped at Lux. "No way am I staying in that closet with a Noxian for that long." She crossed her arms and looked away shutting her eyes.

Kat was slightly annoyed. "Lux please. Let's just act nice outside of work." She held out her hand for Lux. Lux opened an eye and took her hand. "Alright." The two walked over the closet, shut the door, and Fiora locked it from the outside. "Have fun you two!"

Ahri prayed. "Stay strong babe." The circle then grouped outside the door to listen in on what's going to happen.

"Is there a light in here?" Kat asked. "I've got it." Lux cast a spell that illuminated the room. Then the two finally found out how close they actually were, their noses just inches away. Both of the girls blushed and backed off, their shoulders to the wall.

"Um. Personal space?" Lux said with an annoyed tone. "You were the one who sat down last, not me." Retorted Kat. "Whatever." Said Lux not caring what she said. Then there was an awkward one minute until Katarina said something.

"Can't you and I just like each other outside of work?" Lux looked like she pulled a vein. She crawled towards Kat and put her face inches from Lux. From there, Kat was able to see the redness behind her pale skin.

"You're a Noxian, I'm Demacian. It will never work out. It would just be better if we were…" Lux was interrupted by Kat. She seized this opportunity to kiss Lux, silencing her words of indoctrinated hate with true love. Lux's facial expressions turned from angry, to passionate as Lux locked her arms around Kat.

"What's going on in there?" Ahri whispered. "I can't sense anything." Nidalee said. But in reality she could feel the immense amount of sexual hormones being emitted from the room. _It's best if I don't say anything._

Kat and Lux continued their hate-love kiss for another minute, their muffled moans echoing from their mouths. Finally Lux broke away from the kiss. Then Lux stood up and placed her foot on Kat's groin. "I see, you're already hard." Kat moaned as she was lightly being stepped on. Lux giggled.

"Let me see that cock Ahri loves so much." Kat did as she was told and pulled down her pants to reveal her cock that was still covered in Ahri's sock. "You must be really horny to be this hard huh?" Lux pressed her pantyhose covered feet on Kat's cock, then skillfully removed Ahri's sock with her toes.

"Wow, it's been soaking in pre-cum the entire time." She smeared her foot against the cum-covered cock. "I dare not touch a Noxian, but this will have to do." She sat back down and then placed her feet around Kat's throbbing cock. Kat enjoyed the feeling of her feet and the fabric of the pantyhose making friction between her cock.

"Hahh, Lux your feet are nice." She grabbed Lux's feet by the ankles and started moving her hips. "Yeah my feet are tired, just fuck them on your own." Kat thrust her hips back and forth, allowing her cock to quickly rub between the arches of Lux's feet. _Her cock feels really big around my feet, I like it._

"Three minutes!" The two hate-lovers were startled. "Hurry up and cum we've got to get out soon." Lux said hurryingly. Kat nodded and sped up her thrusting, already feeling pressure building up in her groin. Kat's breathing rate increased as she breathed heavy moans.

Ahri moaned as she came, her semen flew right onto Lux's panties and on the floor. "Ah shit we've got to clean this up." Lux looked around for anything to wipe up the mess, then she picked up Ahri's sock and turned it inside out.

"Wipe up the cum on the floor." Kat quickly wiped it up then asked, "What about the cum on your panties." Lux blushed. "Here, gimme the sock." Lux looked for a part of the sock that was the cleanest and rubbed her panties. She moaned and bit her lip as she rubbed her sensitive pussy.

"Here, now put your cock-sock back on." Kat giggled at the rhyme. She quickly put on her sock on and shivered. _Wow. It's still warm and even wetter than before._ "Time's up!" Fiora unlocked the door and let the two out.

"Finally! Some fresh air." Lux took a deep breath and took her seat next to the circle. Kat then walked over to Ahri.

"How was it in there?" Ahri asked. "Eh. It was fine." Kat said looking away trying to hide an embarrassed face. Nidalee however looked at her and Kat took notice. "Nid ple…" She stopped as she saw her wink. Kat then felt a sense or reassurance.

"Our next angels are Cait." Vi was crossing her fingers. _Please, please, please!_ "A-and Me!" Fiora clapped her hands in excitement. Caitlyn looked at her partner. "It'll be fine Vi, I assure you this is all in good fu-." Fiora took her by the hands and ran inside that closet locking the door. "Cupcake!" She slammed the door but could not budge it.

"C'mere Katlina." She was still intoxicated from the whiskey. "Fiora please." However Caitlyn could not hold back Fiora's aggression. She had already locked lips with her and Fiora pinned down one of her hands above her head. Caitlyn was completely vulnerable.

As the wet kissing continued, Fiora reached down for Caitlyn's groin rubbing the tent her cock made in her pajamas. "Mmm, what's this." Fiora said in a sultry voice. She pulled down her pants to reveal Caitlyn's erect member.

"No panties tonight Caitlyn?" Fiora held Cait's cock gently. "Very naughty." Caitlyn's mind was struggling to make attempts to fight back, but her body was giving her other ideas. Breathy moans escaped Cait's mouth as Fiora stroked at her cock. Fiora wanted to silence her by kissing her once more, letting her moans muffle against her lips.

"I'm comin' in there!" Vi shoulder charged the door and it swung wide open. Luckily the hinges remained attached but the handle was gone. "If anyone is gonna give good head to my girl it's gonna be me!" Before she got down on her knees she grabbed the door by the handle and slammed it shut. She then yelled, "My game now! Twenty-seven minutes in heaven!" Caitlyn was scared.

"Poor Caitlyn." The rest of the circle prayed for her safe return from the closet.

"Let's see who can give the best head!" Said Vi competitively. "I'll let you continue since I interrupted." The two of them smirked and shook hands. "May the best woman win."

Fiora dived in mouth first, her soft lips enveloping around Cait's sensitive dick. Her head bobbed back and forth, giving Cait a pleasurable sensation of suction at the same time. Her tongue traveled the circumference of her sensitive cock head, stimulating pre-cum to come out. All the while Cait was laying back, resting her hand and Fiora's head and moaning naughty words to the ceiling.

"Oh I'm cumming soon." Fiora smiled with the cock in her mouth and double timed it. Her head moved at an impressive pace, still sucking and using her tongue on her cock. Caitlyn's hips arched as she moaned and came hard. Orgasm rocked her body as her legs shivered and her cock shot ropes of cum into Fiora's mouth.

Fiora wiped her lips. "Pretty good huh Caitlyn?" She smiled at Vi. "Your turn Vi." She smirked and said confidently, "Your technique is weak Fiora." She got down on her knees. "I'll show you how it's done!" Caitlyn tried to speak up. "Wait wait wait! I just came I'm still sensitive." But Vi ignored her.

"Ahh!" Caitlyn moaned as Vi went straight to work on her cock. Her lips pressed down to make a tight suction as she sucked Caitlyn's cock. Her tongue licking up and down Caitlyn's sensitive urethra making cum leak out. Caitlyn moaned as her partner blew her.

Then Vi pulled out to speak. "Giving head isn't just the cock." She pulled Caitlyn's leg up and put her in a position where her head was on the ground but her ass was still up in the air. "Vi please, not in here." She said breathily. But again Vi denied her request.

The position Caitlyn was in made it easier for Vi to tongue fuck her anus. Her head lay on the ground and her cock was pointing straight at her. Also her ass was right in front of Vi for the licking.

"This is how you blow a girl." She grabbed Caitlyn's cock and began to jerk her off. All the while she was licking her asshole and spreading it with her other hand. Cait was an even more vulnerable position than ever. The feeling of Vi's slippery hands jerking back and forth on her cock was pleasurable. Add onto that, Vi tongue fucking her ass was a strange yet pleasurable feeling.

Already, this combined effort was building pressure within Caitlyn's groin. "F-Fuck." Caitlyn said with a raspy moan. Vi read this oncoming orgasm and picked up the pace. She sped up her hands, furiously pumping her hands around Caitlyn's throbbing cock. She then pulled away from her anus and began to finger the now lubricated hole.

"Hyah!" Caitlyn moaned at this sudden action. Vi went slow and her index finger only went in one knuckle deep, but it was enough to stimulate her even more. "Hahh! I can't!" Finally, Caitlyn bucked her hips forward, shooting her cum straight into her face giving her a self-facial. She couldn't help but open her mouth and moan as her own hot cum drizzled on her face.

"Mmm!" She shot a couple more ropes onto her breasts and her orgasm finally ended. Cum dripped from her tip and down to her stomach. Vi finally lay her down and was now comfortably laying down flat on her back. "How's that for giving head?" Vi said top half of Caitlyn's body was striped with sticky cum from her face down to her belly button.

"Wow…" Fiora said in amazement. "Clearly you are superior in giving the best head here." Vi made a wide grin and chuckled.

Caitlyn was still on the floor, breathing heavily still reveling in afterglow. "Clean…me…up…" She breathed harder. The two girls giggled and laid down next to Caitlyn. Fiora spoke with sultry, "Oh we will." Then she winked at Vi who knew what to do.

The two girls opened their mouths and started to slowly lick up the sticky cum off of Caitlyn's body. "Ahn! Girls…" She was still tired and could not fight back the girls' service. All three of the girls were moaning as the cleaning went on.

"You got so much cum on yourself. It'll take all night just to clean you up." Vi said erotically. Caitlyn just decided to accept what was going on and enjoy it. She placed her hands on the back of both of their heads, stroking their hair as a sign of content. Then just laid her head back.

"Um, guys. It's been like half an hour are you guys done yet?" Lux knocked on the door impatiently. "Yeah we'll be out now." The moment the door opened a small gust of heat came through and breezed the circle. "Whoa! What did you guys do in there?" Kat asked the three of them.

"Don't, ask." Caitlyn said weakly as Vi held her in her arms. Nidalee and Ahri could taste the sexual hormones feet away from where they were standing. Sona then spoke to break the silence.

"It's getting late girls. I think it's time we turn in." The rest of the circle agreed. Katarina yawned, "Yeah, Ahri and I are gonna sleep on the couch." She took Ahri's hand and took her to the couch. "I will sleep on the floor where I am most comfortable." Nidalee said.

"Sona, do you want to sleep with me on floor? I've only got one sleeping bag so it will be a little snug." She nodded. Lux zipped open the sleeping bag, the two got in, and zipped it back up. Lux could already feel her massive tits pressing against her back. _Damn._

Caitlyn was asleep in Vi's arms. "I'll take Cupcake and I to the other couch." She carried her over and laid her down then lying herself down next to her.

Fiora was passed out in the closet after she cleaned Caitlyn. Girl's night was officially over.

 _Author: Damn the was friggin' long. When I planned this out in my head I didn't expect it to turn out to be over 5000 words. That's a new record for me. Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading and if you have any comments or criticism please feel free to message me._


End file.
